codebreakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Special Powers
This page is for listing of all the current abilities shown within the manga Code:Breaker. All the abilities of are shown by "Special Ability Users" and "Rare Kinds". All listed in order of alphabeticle order. Absolute Space Known User/s: "The One Being Sought" Ability: To instantly create or deplete space or matter around the user. Can be used as a form of teleportation to change location and can be used in reverse and change the location of the enemy. Can be used to enhance the amount of times the user attacks and as well as can be used as an offensive attack when the user attacks a small amount of space and transfers it to the opponent. It can cause sever internal damage or worse; death. Ash Known User/s: Shigure Ability: To generate large amounts of burnt matter; Ashes. Can be used to create a form of illusion to be used as a distraction. Can also be used as a form of trap to capture and suffoicate enemies. Known to absorb both sounds and flames due to quantity of ashes and the material being already being burned. Azure Flame Known User/s: (Originally) Code:Emperor & (Transplanted/Currently) Rei Ogami & Kagerou Ability: To create, manipulate and generate blue flames that can not be extinguished. It is considered the strongest power in Code:Breaker mainly because the original user; Code:Emperor was able to kill thousands of evil with it and no known power as of yet is capable of negating the power (the exception is Rare Kinds). It is said to be the Flame of Satan because its power is considered not something that can be created through nature like other abilities. Said to competely destroy people; body and soul and turn them into fire spirits. Balloon User/s: Hiyori Ability: To produce balloon or bubble-like susbatances using breathing. The balloons each are capable of exploding and causing tremdous damage upon its surrounding radius in the forms of holes. They are all 100% transparent and are capable of being mended into different shapes such as bow and arrows. Can be used as a form of inflirtation or disguise a person perfectly(physically and possibly mentally), but doesn't give off the person's smell or aura which can give away the user. Beelzebub Known User/s: (Originally) Code: Emperor & (Transplanted/Currently) Rei Ogami When Ogami regained his powers and the part of beelzebub that was in Heike's possesion, he could use it in exchange that when he dies Beelzebub will "eat that glaring heart". When he uses Beelzebub it is a flame with no colour that can surpass 1500 degrees celcieus in heat. However he does not have complete mastery over it and cannot bring out its true form. Belphegor "The Blaze Of Limbo" Known User/s: (Originally) Code: Emperor & (Transplanted/Currently) Rei Ogami & Kagerou Ability: To create, manipulate and generate black flames that can not be extinguished. It is said that it can burn away the seven deadly sins. The flames can "burn away" special abilities. Therefore, the flames can act as an effective defense and offense against other user's special powers. Although, these flames can not burn someone physically like the Azure Flame. Cell Regeneration Known User/s: "The One Being Sought" Ability: to regenerate cells at an increased rate, resulting in physical injuries healing in a matter of seconds or minutes. Healing ranges from cuts, burns, radition or even lost limbs. (however doesn't apply to the user's internal organs or brain) Electricity Known User/s: Hitomi Ability: to generate and propel charges of electricity ranging from minor to fatal voltage. Users of this ability can generate electricity between themselves and other people or objects.The electricity can be used in many different forms such as using the electricity the user can control other humans by manipulating their eletic signals and control their nervous system. The voltage can be used as an offensive weapon (simliar towards a stun gun) and can genrate enough electric energy to melt steel when it is at its peak. Epithelial Manipulation Known User/s: Sendou Ryuuchi Ability: is able to turn the users skin into other substances. (this only applies towards the skin layers, doesn't apply to the inner body) The materials that the user can use can vary from being "harder than steel" to making the pigment in his skin for camouflage. The user can even increase his heat levels to such a level that it reaches boiling levels that can melt steel alloy on contact. Light Known User/s: Masaomi Heike Ability: the ability to manipulate light, emit bright light from one's body, and generate light particles at will. Can be made into multiple forms/shapes such as a whip, be used in a form of communication through eletronical appliances and download huge sums of information in little time. Can be used to spread out into the form of an huge devastating explostion. This power is considered extremely difficult to control as its only known user Heike has to wear his school jacket (which contains a device that limits huge sum of his power to keep him in control) on a daily basis to keep his power from causing unnecessary damage. Magnetism Known User/s: (Originally/Half Received/Awakened) Toki Fujiwara, (Originally/Half Given Away) Nenene Fujiwara Ability: the ability to manipulate ferrous objects and materials. Used to levitate, utilize, or control metallic objects. Uses Magnetic or eletrical poles/charges. (Posistive+, Negative_) Can be used to shut down eletronical equipment, as well as be used as a eletronic senor in order to detect nearby eketronics. Can render virtually anything mettalic against him/herself completely useless. Note: Nenene was the original user of this power, yet could transfer half of her power (and lifeforce) over to her younger brother Toki, which in turn he was able ultilze to the same extent as her. Toki had also had magnetism, but was seled away in the Pandora's Box becouse it was too strong, and was later given back. His original magnetism is so strong it can throw a paper clip withouth any problems with the power of guess cannon. Mammon Known User/s: '''Code:Emperor & Rei Ogami The dichromatic flame of the Netherworld - one blue and the other yellow which makes green. It also has the power to burn one of the seven deadly sins. The sin it represents is greed. Rare Kind's Power '''Known User/s: Sakura Sakurakouji & Shibuya Ability: the ability to neutralize other special powers. It seems that the user is capable of being damaged, however it doesn't prevent normal hits( such as punches, kicks tec.). It would also seem that ifd the power user's ability would exceed that of the Rare Kind's immunity then it can still hurt or possibly kill, but towards a lesser degree (an example is when Oogami Rei battled against "The One Being Sought") Saechika's Unknown Power Known User/s: Saechika Ability: his is a currently unknown power that is exclusive only to Saechika, it appears that it causes a sudden burst of known matter that kills anything living or alive within his radius to suddenly die. (or basically rot away) It would appear that it only affects living beings only as no non-living objects have been affected by it. Secretion Know User/s: '''Lily '''Ability: the ability to alter, and change the substances through her metabolism and secrete them through her skin. Shadow Known User/s: Rui Hachiouji & Saechika Ability: the ability to control & manipulate shadows/darkness. Rui and Saechika's power is the same, however they vary to totally different degrees.Rui creates a scythe, allow the power to be completely without form and can even increase its its output to increase both offensive and defensive power. On the other hand, Saechika is able to create wolves, create a steel cage, and can control it without form to great levels that can create small, but accurate damage and simply being overwhelming with great power and range. Note: Its interesting to note that Rui and Seachika share this power, but it mainly is due to them being blood-related (sister and brother). Shapes of Water Known User/s: Yukihina Ability: the polar opposite of that of Oogami Rei's Azure Flame, it allows Yukihina to create ice and snow by freezing water vapor. It has been shown to be able to create water that can be harden into a blade stronger then steel by increasing the water pressure around it. He can even cool the hydrogen molecules in the air to create a water vapor (or fog) to blind people's vision. Overall, Yukihina's poiwer gives him the ability to create water in any shape, form, mass or density however he chooses. Sound Known User/s: Yuuki Tenpouin, Rei Ogami (Temporarily) Ability: '''the ability to control, generate and manipulate soundwaves. The user is able to increase sounds for example when Yuuki uses his power, it allows him to be able to increase the sound of his voice to be so powerful that it can create craters and move heavy objects. Another is when Yuuki is able to increase his speed to incredible levels to the point where he can be able move as fast as the speed of sound. ''Note: ''Yuuki keeps his power down very often due to his emotions being able control how much his power output is, so if he seems "normal" his power will be under control, however if he is "lazy" or possibly "disorintated" he is unable to control his power whatsoever and can cause great damage. When enraged, Yuuki actually changes as his hair becomes total black and his skin turns red as well. It is revealed in chapter 101, that when Yuuki uses dense and high frequency to create a shelther his body, also pushing his body to the max. Once in the shell, even Oogami's blue flame can't burn him. He calls it Scarlet Phoneme, turning his skin red, and his black like the last time he fought with Lily. It is said by Shibuya that Yuuki is not being his real self. It could be due his necklace. It is hinted that his necklace has something to with his powers. Void '''Known User/s: Kouji Ability: Enables the user to generate invisible energy that enables him/her to pierce and crush things within the vicinity of themselves. Known to use wind energy to generate hurricanes or whirlwinds to inflict damage. This can work as well as defense, as he can make shields, vacuums and defensive barriers. Category:special_powers Category:Special_Powers